


The Charm of an Armstrong

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Olivier's talents are hidden and would make the hairs on the back your neck stand on end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charm of an Armstrong

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to runningalchemist on Tumblr for giving me an excuse to write this pair.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Olivier or Alex, but I do own this little silly plot.
> 
> Characters: Alex Armstrong and Olivier Armstrong
> 
> Rated: Teen for language
> 
> Manga/Brotherhood timeline

**The Charm of An Armstrong**

*******  
It had been a busy few days, Olivier Armstrong had defeated her weakling brother in a duel for head of the family. Her parents and sister had left for a warmer and safer climate. Then to top things off, that mutt Mustang had turned up and offered her flowers and information. She needed a long soak to wash that slime off. 

Olivier had a weakness. Nobody would believe it to look at her or converse with her. She was almost as ashamed of this secret as she was by her brother’s cowardice. She had been gifted with a melodious and sweet sounding voice. As she basked in the bubbles of a hot warm bath, she relaxed enough to softly hum one of the bawdy songs she occasionally heard her soldiers sing. Ah, she missed her loyal subordinates. The yellow bellied bastards in Central had nothing on her men.

When the water started to cool, she reluctantly pulled the stopper and wrapped a warm, fluffy towel around herself. There was another luxury she didn’t permit herself in Briggs. If she wasn’t careful, she would go soft. She began to sing the anthem of Briggs, an old song she had adopted as the mantra for her army.  
“Briggs, pretty but desolate,  
As cold as ice, as white as snow,  
Briggs, not for the disconsolate,  
The strong are high, the weak stay below.”  
“Sister!” The unmistakeable sound of her ingrate brother boomed from the hall and Olivier froze. Shit!  
“Oh sister!” He was blubbering like a child. “I didn’t know you could sing.”  
“Alex, if you breathe a word to another human being I will end you!” She reached for her sword and swung open the door, her sword pointed in his direction.  
The idiot simply ignored the danger posed by her sword.  
“Oh sister, why do you resist your feminine charms, it would help you get a husband for sure.”  
“Tch - I don’t need a man when I have this sword!” She gently caressed the blade. Then she turned back to her brother, “What are you doing here anyway?”  
“Colonel Mustang sent me!”  
“Oh that bastard, he just keeps ruining my day!” She turned around and slammed the door in her brother’s face.  
“Sister, will you sing for me again?”  
“NO!”  
Someday, she would run Mustang through with her sword.

**Fin**


End file.
